


Stars on Her Skin

by Rosage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: Stargazing leads Portia and Nadia to a magical discovery.





	Stars on Her Skin

While being in a relationship with Nadia has more benefits than Portia can count, sharing all of the palace’s secrets with her is one of them. The hill they lie on, with its clear view of the night sky, lets worries roll down its side. Nadia needs that even now. Vesuvia always has problems to be solved, and she’s always the one to solve them.

Tonight their hands are clasped together in the grass. Nadia’s free one is outstretched, tracing designs in the air. She points out the curve of a wingtip, the ear of a cat, the point of a fox’s tail–different pictures than Portia’s grandmas taught her to find.

“I studied the constellations, of course, though I remember mapping them differently,” Nadia says. “These seem to be showing themselves to me.”

It doesn’t surprise Portia that even the heavens would seek an audience with Nadia. “They know a star when they see one.”

“Oh? Then they must have come out to meet you.”

The kiss Nadia places on Portia’s cheek tingles more than usual. A lavender glow illuminates Nadia’s surprised face, which lifts into a smile. “What was that?” Portia asks.

“Allow me to demonstrate.” Nadia drags a finger down Portia’s arm in a slow, meandering path that makes Portia’s toes wiggle. A trail of light follows in its wake, mapping a constellation across Portia’s freckles.

“Woah, how did you do that?”

“I am not quite sure.” The admittance seems to embarrass her, but it only awes Portia.

“You have even more talents than we know about, Nadia! Not that I’m surprised. You’ve always been magical to me.” She winks, her arm casting enough light to show her how pleased Nadia seems. With all of the praise the countess gets, the effect is still surprising–though Nadia’s smart enough to see through flattery.

“Is that so? In that case, I should be able to uncover more beautiful sights for you to behold.”

With Nadia beaming inches away, her hair blanketing the moonlit grass, Portia can’t imagine what else she needs to look at. If anything, there should be more than this for her to show Nadia. A sigh escapes Portia’s lips. “I wish you could see the salt flats at night. The whole ground reflects the stars, like you’re standing on the night sky. Not that there’s much else to go to Nevivon for.”

Though she rolls her eyes, she can’t help wishing she could show Nadia around her home, the hot springs and the trees she used to climb. Silly dreams with such a busy princess.

“I would love to see your home, Pasha.” The endearment makes her flush with delight.

“My home’s here, now, if that’s okay to say.” There was a time when she always had a resignation letter drafted in her mind, a last resort to spur her to cover her tracks. There’s no covering anything now, with Nadia beside her and stars on her skin.

“It’s more than all right. If you could not, I would be erring in some way.”

_Never_ , Portia wants to playfully protest, but Nadia doesn’t take well to dishonesty, and enough people don’t want to see her as human.

Other mischief gleams in Nadia’s eyes. Her finger trails back up the sensitive skin of Portia’s inner elbow, across her shoulder, down the dip of her collarbone. As she leans toward Portia’s ear, her hot breath breaks through the night’s chill, causing goose bumps to stud the designs on Portia’s arm.  

“I wonder how much of you I can make glow,” Nadia whispers.

Though it would make them easier to catch, it’s an offer Portia can’t refuse.


End file.
